Kashmir
by Rednikjow
Summary: Sam and Dean try something new. Inspired by yet another wonderful piece of art by BadBastion - Link in bottom of the fic.


**Kashmir**

"Sam, I swear to God-," the grumbled complaint dissolved into a breathless moan when his brother finally, fucking /finally/, pressed smooth head of his dick past his rim, the wide stretch delicious and so damn good. They had been at this for way too long now. Dean could feel sweat trickle down along his back, the muscles in his thighs and legs were aching pleasantly from holding up his weight and he was fairly sure that Sam's fingerprints had rubbed off on his ass right about now. But they were no-where near done, even if Dean's cock was flushed red and rock hard between Sam's pectorals and he could feel the warm dribbles of Sam's pre-cum smear along his crease in a filthy promise for more. Because whenever Dean angled his hips to slide Sam home the bastard would tighten his grasp on his ass, push him upwards so the underside of his dick slipped further up the warm skin of his chest and his hole would be left empty and aching again. Needless to say he was more than fucking frustrated with his smug little brother, even if he was starting to look just as debauched as he felt.

"You're a dick." The words were rushed out on a frustrated huff, his blunt fingernails digging into the relaxed muscles on his younger brother's chest as he rolled his hips forwards, sliding his cock in a slick trail of his own pre-cum and Sam's sweat between the brunette's pectorals. He grit his teeth, pushing his hips back to grind against the solid length of Sam's prick, hoping to tempt the other into giving him what he truly wanted. "Just fuck me already."

"A please never hurt anyone." The smug look on his brother's sweat-damp face had rage bubbling inside of him, spreading heat throughout his entire body and had his ears tinge red when Sam's lips twitched up in a weak attempt of a smirk. Another snarky curse was on the tip of Dean's tongue when Sam's fingers dug into the meat on his ass, spreading the freckle-dusted cheeks apart to slide his dick all the way up to the dimples at the very base of his spine. He keened, the voice pitched and needy in the back of his throat, and fucked his hips forwards again, feeling the soft tickle of Sam's chest hair beneath the crown of his leaking cock.

"Fucking... Hate you so much..." Dean groaned, his grasp tightening on the brunette's skin to push it harder against the searing heat of his dick. Even though there weren't quite as much soft, squishy flesh to hold onto as there was on a willing girl it still felt amazing, still looked so damn sexy that Dean had nearly lost it when he first squeezed the smooth skin around his hard prick. The slick, soft friction had been enough to keep him on edge for so damn long, but the wet slide of Sam's dick between his cheeks and the breathless look on his face was just too much to handle. He needed to cum so desperately, wanted to feel the thick and deep stretch of his brother inside of him while he shot his load over his heaving chest, painting Sam's skin with his spunk and make the dark hairs on his chest sticky and dirty. "Sammy, please-"

It doesn't take more than a single thrust for him to lose it. His blunt fingernails bit into his brother's skin, leaving crescent marks in the tan flesh as he came, painting the brunette's chin and neck with thick ropes of spunk, the clear liquid slowly but surely trickling down to pool in the dip between his collarbones. He was shivering, thighs trembling against his brother's strong arms as he slowly but surely came down from his high, spring-green eyes dark and pupils dilated as he let his gaze rake over Sam's come-dotted face. They were both breathing hard, he could feel Sam's chest heave beneath his weight, feel the thrumming of his heart through his still-hard cock and Sam's hot breath against him. He wasn't sure whether or not Sam had cum yet. The mess of lube and pre-cum that was smeared along his crack made it impossible to tell, but since Sam's cock was still wedged between his cheeks and burnt like a piece of hot iron, he guessed that his little brother had the right to claim a reach-around.

But before Dean could reach back to wrap his fist around Sam's dick he found himself impaled on the slick girth, spread open on his brother's dick until he couldn't sink further down on the thick length. The ache in his legs and the way his calf banged against the couch at every harsh thrust was quickly forgotten, drowned away in the pure strength there was behind Sam's thrusts as he pounded into his older brother. Bruises started to bloom on his cheeks, shaped by Sam's strong hands as he slammed him down on his dick, prompting strangled moans from the freckled hunter when his prostate was nailed with near painful precision. There was little he could do besides cling on for dear life as Sam rode him, a weak spurt of cum smearing across the black ink of his brother's pectoral when he forced a second, albeit weak, orgasm from his older brother.

With a bitten curse Sam came, body seizing underneath the weight of his older brother as he emptied himself inside of the dirt-blonde man, waves of pleasure and relief washing over him as he finally started to come down from the intense high. Dean's skin was warm beneath his touch, the flesh he had been gripping so tightly burning and slick with sweat when he finally removed his hands from the meat of Dean's ass, sliding down up along his flanks in a gentle caress. Dean slumped forwards, plush mouth parting to lick a wet stripe up along his younger brother's throat, cleaning off the drying cum he had left there moments earlier and earned a half-hearted thrust from the exhausted brunette below him. His lips curved up in a lazy grin, hands cupping his younger brother's pectorals and gave the lax muscles a soft squeeze, his gaze mischievous as he gazed up at Sam's blissful face.

"You always been this much of a cock tease, Sammy?" He asked, flashing his teeth against his brother's sticky neck to leave a dark bruise against the tan skin, a vivid reminder to keep the pretty waitresses away from his brother.

"I learned from the best," Sam reminded him, watching his brother with lidded eyes as the he marked what felt like every inch of his neck, too tired to comment on Dean's sharp bites and merely moaned feather soft in response. Dean couldn't help but snort, leaning back and tapping the hulking male solidly on the nose to get his full attention. Where was the cocky Sam who had denied him now?

"Right. And next time, I'm going to show you exactly how I got that title. There's even a belt to go with it."

"Deal."

(Link for picture post/42718880334/some-of-my-favorite-kinks-combined-pec-fucking)


End file.
